Casey Walker
Casey Walker is a wrestler from the world of CAW created by Hotrodjman Official. He is (as of now) currently signed to RCF (Renegade CaW Federation), ADW, CWF, FCW (Fearless CaW Wrestling), MLG (Maple Leaf Grappling), SHW(Slaughter House Wrestling, and EFF(Extreme Fighting Federation) ITW/ITW Battlefield (2014 - 2017) ITW Beginnings Casey Walker began at the bottom like any other wrestler did. He quickly started to gain a reputation among fans, and even backstage among the staff for being a hard worker and caught onto things very quickly. In a short period of time, former owner at the time Erik Wade Thompson decided to give him a chance that would be a boost of momentum and cement Casey as a competitor even further if he won. He was given an Intercontinental Championship match against Dean Ambrose. Casey Walker won his match, becoming your ITW Intercontinental Champion. Intercontinental Title Reign(ITW) After Casey Walker won his first ever title, The Snake enjoyed a lengthy title reign, facing Dean Ambrose in a heated rivalry before they showed their respect towards each other, after a flip of the title before Casey won it back once more. Later on, he would go to defend his title for another good couple of weeks before losing once more, only to get it back. At the point, so early in his career, he made history as the first ever three time ITW Intercontinental Champion. Walker enjoyed a long title reign afterwards, and soon Erik Wade announced the cancellation of ITW. Every title would be defended, including Casey's. The match in question was thrown up in the air, until it was officially anounced that Casey Walker's last title defense would be against the man he won it from, and the man that brought Casey a true challenge. Casey would defend his title against none other than Dean Ambrose. Casey Walker would go on to win against Dean Ambrose in ITW's last pay-per-view and leave ITW as the Intercontinental Champion. ITW Battlefield No Time At All In order to continue the 'legacy' Erik Wade built, Hotrodjman took over the industry with the permission of the owner. Under the new name "ITW Battlefield," Casey Walker was among the first to be accepted into the roster along with Shade, Adam Coreno, Philly Butcher, Johnny Showman, as well as others. Casey Walker retained his role as the ITW Intercontinental Champion. He entered an intense rivalry with former friend and tutor Philly Butcher for the IBI Championship(ITW Battlefield Intercontinental Championship) With the stakes so high, Casey Walker crumbled then. Philly Butcher went on to have a successful Intercontinental title reign. However, in the very same night Casey lost, he beat the ITW Battlefield champion at the time, Adam Coreno. 'The Snake' Is Here At the time of his win, Casey Walker was unstoppable in his title defenses, going on to become, now, the second longest reigning world champion in ITW history. His shocking expertise in the ring and title defenses quickly got him to be noticed as a true competitor as companies wanted his style and perseverance for their own, being signed to companies like SHW(Formerly known as ICW,) RCF, FCW, ADW, MLG, as well as many others. This was the height of his career, easily. Casey Walker Busts Out The Snake's untouchable period was soon drawing to a close. The only people to ever really give him a huge run for his money were Philly Butcher, Dean Ambrose, Bobby Maverick, and the man that would end Casey's ITW career - Jack Neal. Casey Walker had faced Jack Neal many times, picking up a bit of wins but for the majority of fights he lost. Jack Neal - who was and still is Casey Walker's biggest rival - was obsessed with dethroning the paper champion. Casey Walker knew he wanted the gold so he challenged Jack to a match at their Wrestlemania, All or Nothing. The stipulation said that if Casey Walker won and retained his title, then Jack Neal would never be able to run for a singles title in ITW again. However, if Jack Neal won, Jack would gain FULL ownership of ITW Battlefield. With this in mind, Jack accepted and the two fought at All or Nothing. Unfortunetely, Casey gambled too much and lost clean against Neal. Neal with his newfound power over the company fired his rivals such as Casey Walker, Nathan Dyer, Mason Page, as well as many other superstars who don't fall in line. However, while the above three are still fired and not signed under ITW, they are indeed confirmed members of The Hidden, a group that has dominated "those who have wronged" in the industry by coming out and doing everything inhumanly possible to destroy - includingputting Jack Neal and the rest of M.I.A(formerly known as Catchpoint) through several tables, barricades, etc. They appear to be determined in keeping this going, despite Jack's many efforts to stop them by enlistening security. They have been shown to have no intention of stopping anytime soon. RCF (2017 - Present) RCF Chamber Competitor Casey Walker would make a surprise debut at RCF Elimination Chamber in the second chamber match for the RCF Championship. Casey Walker would manage to be one of the last three in the chamber, only too unfortunately fall short to Darien Dupes. MLG (2017 - Present) Tournament Competitor For the first ever show of Maple Leaf Grappling, it was announced that 12 competitors would fight to crown the first ever MLG Champion, Casey would end up being in the first match against one Darien Dupes, which unfortunately, he fell short to a Devil's Consent. Championships & Accomplishments ITW: # First ever 3x Intercontinental Champion # Has won the Intercontinental Championship a total of four times # Second longest reigning ITW Battlefield Champion # ITW Battlefield Champion RPW: # First ever RPW Heavyweight Champion(Aside from preset champion Robert Martyr, formerly known as Bobby Maverick) # Two time RPW Heavyweight Champion SHW/ICW: # Former SHW World Heavyweight Champion # Ended Jack Neal's undefeated streak ADW/OWA: # Beaten first ever OWA Heavyweight Champion, Alex Silva # Currently Undefeated # Has won Match of the Night WCCW: *WCCW World Heavyweight Champion - 2x (Current) Category:CAW Category:Champions Category:Record Holder Category:Create-A-Wrestler Category:Superstar